


i’d rather dance than talk with you

by thefallowmire



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Minaryo, Persona 3 - Freeform, Slow Dancing, mutual feelings, not explicitly stated tho, persona 3 movies, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallowmire/pseuds/thefallowmire
Summary: “The music's too loud, and the noise from the crowdIncreases the chance of misinterpretationSo let your hips do the talkingI'll make you laugh by acting like the guy who singsAnd you'll make me smile by really getting into the swing”—“I’d Rather Dance With You” by Kings of Convenience
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji, Mochizuki Ryoji/Persona 3 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	i’d rather dance than talk with you

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, i had no idea how to write aegis. this is a short lil drabble for my friend, based primarily off of the persona 3 movie portrayal of the characters. hope you enjoy!

The loud noises were nearly suffocating him— the blue haired boy who stood in the corner of the room, away from the crowd. He was twiddling his thumbs, his blank stare occasionally breaking into a grimace of sorts as he fidgeted uncomfortably.

Parties had never been Minato Arisato’s scene. Junpei had been the one to convince him to come in the first place, and of course, he was nowhere to be found.

Eventually, Minato found his gaze following a certain flirtatious brunette who seemed to be in the opposite position as him; Ryoji was fueled by all the commotion, surrounded by giggling girls, and there was a grin plastered across his face at all times. Their gazes met for a split second, and Minato quickly looked away, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly yet wondering to himself why his heart almost skipped a beat. 

It was then that Aegis seemed to notice his discomfort, and in a split second, she was at his side. 

“You do not seem to be having a good time right now, Minato. Is there anything I can do to assist you?” She sounded genuinely concerned. “Is this gathering bad for you?” 

He shrugged, almost offering a small smile to her before catching himself. He had been quite distant from everyone lately and didn’t want to make any exceptions. “I’m… alright, Aegis. I might step outside for a bit, though. Tell the others I just needed some fresh air.”

“But, Minato—” before she could reply, he had disappeared, and the only sign of him being there was the door gently closing. 

Minato clasped his hands together after putting his earbuds in. He exhaled in the form of a heavy, clearly stressed sigh and leaned against the balcony rails. It was a gorgeous night and as he looked to the sky, he noticed the silhouette of the full moon approaching. They would need to leave once it hit midnight.

Lost in thought, the male had not noticed the figure looming behind him until he felt a hand yank one of his earbuds out. Whirling around, he opened his mouth in protest before it clamped shut upon realization of who had done it. He simply frowned, before turning back away. “I don’t want to talk right now, Mochizuki.”

To his surprise, Ryoji had not replied in words but rather he took Minato’s wrist and positioned it at his hip. He then made quick work of placing the other earbud in his own ear, placing Minato’s other hand at his shoulder and his own two at the male’s hips.

“What–”

“...am I doing? I’m dancing with you, Minato. Have you never done this?” He began swaying his hips from side to side, moving gently to the beat. He was graceful, but somehow spontaneous at the same time. 

The shorter of the two felt color run to his cheeks as he shook his head. “Not… that I can recall.”

“That makes me happy.”

“Wh–”

“Why? Because I get to be your first dance partner.” His lips curled upward into a smile, and he winked teasingly. “Think of all the lovely ladies who would rather be in your place right now.”

At that, Minato paused, much to Ryoji’s chagrin. ”Why… why are you—”

”...dancing with you, then? Because I want to. Simple as that.”

Minato couldn’t find the words after that, and, as if pleased, Ryoji began to dance with him again. The next song on the playlist was apparently a slow one. It was beautiful, and as the piano began to play in their ears, the brunette smiled. 

“You never struck me as the type of fellow to like classical.”

”Huh?”

“Just a thought. Do you know how to slow dance, Minato? Here, like this. I’ll teach you. Don’t step on my feet, please! I need those.”

They danced for what seemed to be simultaneously several hours and a few seconds. After a while, they collapsed breathless onto the bench that was seated at the edge of the balcony.

“...”

“Something on your mind?” Ryoji tilted his head, eyes ablaze with feigned innocent curiosity.

“I give in.”

“Hmm?”

“I… I won’t push you away anymore. I give in. You _win_.”

At that, Ryoji looked absolutely delighted. He embraced Minato, and, for a split second, looked as if he was about to kiss him.

Quickly, they both pulled away, and Minato cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Um…thank—”

“No need to thank me, you just looked like you could use a little cheering up.”

“I think I like dancing with you.”

“Oh?” The pride Ryoji must have felt then was immeasurable.

“It’s… easier than talking.”

  
  



End file.
